New Commer
by julizax13
Summary: Rae comes back. Chole gets into more trouble then she can handle. Derek is about to lose his mind. Tori and Simon are acting more like siblings then ever. Dr. D comes back from the dead. Oh did i mention this is my first Fanfiction so please read.
1. Stranger

**Chapter one-Stranger**

"I'm bored, why can't we just go looking for Rae now?" Tori asked yet again.

"For the hundredth time today Tori, we have to find her first!" Simon said getting annoyed. Tori must have been too because she threw an energy ball at him. That started the fighting again. I ignored them &asked kit the same question but more quieter.

"So when can we. I can ask Liz to find her. Please?" It was exactly five weeks since we had that fight with the E.G. and only three weeks since Tori and Simon knew they were related. They acted more alike then ever.

"Yes please. Lets do something before they break down the hotel and we get caught." My aunt Lauren's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Now that I realized it she had monster bed head. I wouldn't blame her. Tori and Derek got into a fight last night. They broke everything in the kitchen. It was so bad we had to leave the hotel and find a different one before the cops came. All I remember was getting knocked out; waking up this morning in a different bed.

I looked up realizing the room was empty. Derek had said something.

"Umm what did you say? Sorry I kind of blacked out." He was looking at me with uncertain eyes.

"I said do u want to come with me for a walk I'm thinking bout changing… that's if you want to."

"Ya ok." I don't know why but I could never let Derek go through this alone. About twenty minutes later Derek was a big, black, fluffy wolf. Right now I was running from Derek. My laughter spread through out the forest. All of a sudden I stop dead in tracks scared by what I saw. Ramon was standing there with a boy bought his height but shorter. He had blond hair with these dark brown eyes. I don't know if it was the way his eyes watched me scared me more or the way he looked at me and licked his lips and smiled. By the build of his body you could tell he was a werewolf too.

"Well look here buddy. I guess we found the pup's mate all alone and scared." Ramon said with a slick smile.

The werewolf with blond hair smiled. I heard a howl a mile away from me. I knew who's that's was. And so did Ramon& went after him telling the other wolf to "take care of me." Great. I started backing away slowly. He caught up to me with two strides. He gripped my arms hard. Getting ready to throw me he whispered in my ear.

"We are going to have some fun shorty."

"Leave her alone Jason!" Someone roared from behind him. Then a girl came out with a wolf besides her. It was easy to tell who was speaking. The girl had dark brown hair almost black. The moon was out to show she had light blue high lights. She had dark brown eyes to go with them. The wolf was dark brown with dark mid-night blue eyes. When Jason said no and got ready to throw me again. The girl lunged at him.


	2. Intro

**Chapter 2- Intro**

Elexiz pov

Me and my Johnny (his real name is John I just like to call him that for fun) are now tied up in a basement. Great. Just freaking great. I twisted up to see how I was tied. I was standing now on a chair. Wow some one had trust issues. My hands were tied with a rope and hand cuffed to a pole. That was nice. _Ugh Johnny where are you?_ I thought to my self. I didn't have great eyesight in the dark like a werewolf but I had good hearing. I heard someone breathing across the room. I didn't want to say anything but I did at the same I didn't.

_Don't speak you stupid brat! Someone might hear u!_

Ugh shut up. God I hate my stupid little inner voice. But it was right. Someone might hear, but I wanted to make sure that person was all right and to see if it was Johnny.

Now or never I told my self " Johnny?" I whispered low only meant for werewolf ears. Oh by the way Johnny's a werewolf. I'm well we don't know yet but I'm one hell of a fighter.

"Izzy?" Johnny whispered. Oh thank god he is a live. I rolled my eyes at him. He just laughed

"How many times do I have to tell u call me Iz or Elex no z-y at the end of Iz. God you're so annoying." That made him laugh even harder.

" Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Someone will hear we have to get out of here. _Now!_' I yelled/whispered. He turned serious then snarled at something more like someone.

The door flew open I sat back down on the chair my hands holding the pole.

Who ever came in turned on the light witch took me awhile to adjust too. I looked straight at Johnny. I saw that he was tired up too. But with instead of a rope and handcuffs it was ropes and chains. He had a cut on his leg& face but they were already healing. Then I remembered the fight we had. Some wolf smelled Johnny and decided to attack him. Then the fight was on and some dummy had to hit me over and over again with a stick.

Now that I remembered yesterday I felt bruises on my back. That was going to hurt later but now I had to focus. In front of me was werewolf. I could tell just by staring at him. He was bout 5-10 with blond hair & dark brown eyes.

Then a guy same height came in I knew him all to well. Ramon. Hmm wonder what happen to Liam. I probably said that out loud because he said one word. Dead. With that I burst into laughter. I couldn't help it. The big bad werewolf was dead. Ramon didn't like my reaction because he held a blade to my throat. I switched to giggling.

"You think that was funny? It'll-…"

I cut him short and said "No I think that it was hilarious!" I said giggling again.

"I'll tell you what would be funny. It'll be funny when I cut your throat!" He said as if I hadn't said anything at all. I gave him a look that said I dare you and lifted my head up so my throat was sticking out.

"Are u testing me little girl?" he asked.

I look at Johnny and he had that do-you-have-a-plan-look. I nodded and then so did he. I look straight up at Ramon in the eyes and said " Yes in matter of fact I am!" Ramon got closer to me.

I looked at Johnny again. He was standing now out of the bindings ready to lunge at Ramon. I gave him a look that said wait. Ramon got closer to me. When he was close enough I kick him in the leg. I must have kicked him hard because he went down. John tackled him to the floor and before blondie tackled him he put the knife in between my legs. From there I put it in between my mouth into me hands.

"Ha-ha dumb ass! You though I was that stupid? Think again! Ha-ha" I said in my smug tone. Right now Ramon was pinned to the floor and the other wolf was nowhere in sight.

"Jason! Get that stupid brat!" Ramon roared from under Johnny.

"Got it. Now little girl you want to play nice? Or do I have to do this the hard way?" So that's what blondie's name was. Jason. Hmm. WAIT did he just call me a _little girl?_ My look must say it all cause he said yea you.

"Actually I like to play hard to get. Oh lets play my favorite game."

"And what's that girly?" he mocked my teasing voice.

"1st don't call me girly. If you know what's good for you. 2nd lets pretend you're the big bad wolf and I'm red ridding hood. But this story ends different. A hoods man wont kills you. I'll kill you!" I started to laugh I couldn't help it I loved that story.

He echoed me thoughts by saying, "Isn't that a little kids book. Well if you're so found of little kids book. You must be one. Ill enjoy killing you _girly_."

If he wants to keep calling me that fine ill give him what he wants. I grabbed the chair and had to use all my force to throw it at him. Surprisingly it made him fall back. I ran and jumped on top of him knocking him unconscious. _Good that's what he gets for underestimating me. _I said thinking to my self.

Johnny grabbed my arm and led us the way outside. After we were outside we ran. We didn't stop running. Well he didn't but I did. I stopped because I had asthma. For a supernatural I was the weirdest. I slowed down to breath. I put my hands on my knees and stared to breath hard. I looked up to see Johnny looking at me with concerned eyes. I started to get the hip cups. Ugh I hated when that happen. It only happens when I'm nervous or cant breath.

"Izzy? You u alright?" Now that I realized it no I wasn't but I wasn't bout to tell him that.

"Yea I'm fine", sitting on the nearest rock hopping he would buy my lie," really I'm fine."

"Well breath, before u catch an asthma attack girl." I just rolled my eyes at him. God I was so short next to him. He was bought a good 5-11? Probably. He had dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes. He was tannish. I probably looked tired because he was standing next to me arms out.

"Come on Izzy, you look like your about to collapse."

I eyed him. Then muttered a fine. He carried me and ran at the same time. I fell asleep to the rhyme to his heartbeat.

When I woke up we were in a clearing. In the middle of somewhere. Well by we I mean a big brown wolf and myself. I stretched out and felt the bruises on my back great. Johnny whimpered. I looked at him.

"I'm fine I just have a few bruises." Right after that I heard a girlish laughter. _What girl would be out here in the middle of the night?_ I looked at Johnny and saw that he was thinking the same thing. We followed the voice to see a girl with fake black hair and blue eyes she was probably two or three inches taller then me. Jason had said something and I told him to leave her alone. When he told me no I lunged at him. I knocked him and the girl down. The girl got up and moved back from us. We heard another wolf howl.

"Go help the other wolf I got this John." I said as he passed the girl. Right now I was on top of Jason trying to keep him down. I snuck a look at the girl to see if she was ok. I saw that she was sitting on the floor crossed legged concentrating on some thing really hard. I was about to ask her what she was doing before something threw me off Jason. Before I hit the tree I heard three words.

Chloe. Attack. Izzy.

I looked up to see another wolf run to the girl guess her name was Chloe. All of a sudden Johnny, Chloe, and the other wolf's name I didn't know was standing over me.

"I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean for it to do t-that. Are you al-alright?" Chloe asked. Why was she stuttering? Whatever I'll have to ask her that later. Johnny helped me up.

"I'm fine I have a few bruises here and there." I said a little scared because we were walking to a house. Houses meant people and I didn't like people. I was also partly scared because the wolf with green eyes was staring at me like if he was daring me to do something stupid. God this wasnt going to end well.


	3. ReUnion

**Chapter 3-ReUnion.**

Tori pov

"WHAT THE HELL SIMON!" _ugh I cant believe he did this!_ I said thinking to myself. I went through all the rooms. Hmm I guess wolf boy and Chloe went for a walk. I couldn't fine them or Simon anywhere. Simon is so dead. Why? Because I'm drenched in water mixed with honey and syrup.

I went to Kit's room to see if he knew where Simon was. I walk into the living room and went through the door on the left. There were three doors. The one on the right lead to the kitchen and the one in the middle was the door to outside. I opened the left door and found Simon laughing.

" You are so _dead!_" I told him in my nastiest tone I had. He looked terrified. Good!

"Look Tori I didn't mean to do it. I swear I didn't." Simon told me in a pleading voice. He was asking me to believe him. Hell no I was drenched in water mixed with honey and syrup!

"NO way you _are _going to_ die_!" I said putting my hands on my sticky hips. Simon gave me a pleading look again. No way was that going to work on me. It may work on dad, Derek and Chloe. But it was _not_ going to work on me. Ugh I love my brother but no way was he going to live past this. So I shook my head and he muttered words under he breath. Oh HELL no! He was not going to use a spell on me! Two can play at that game.

Shit blinding spell. Once Simon saw that I was stuck he stuck out his tongue out at me and ran for the living room. By the time he ran out I was out of the blinding spell. Weakling. I ran after him and at that moment he was reading a note. Playtime was over. I postponed the game and read the note over his shoulder.

Dear kids, me & kit had to go get move food.

Be careful& don't go outside.

Chloe watch out for them & guys watch out for each other. Be back around midnight. Don't wait up. Love Kit and Lauren.

At the bottom was there phone numbers. Simon looked at me.

"Don't worry due to totally bullshit this letter has we have to postpone the game" I said. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What do u mean this letter is totally bull shit?" he asked even more confused then his face.

"Ugh! Am I the only brains of this house?", I asked crossing my arms," Didn't u realize they were a little to dressed for a shopping trip and look theirs food still stocked for about two more weeks." I said walking into the kitchen and showing him the cabinets & freezer & refrigerator.

"I think that they went on a date." After I said that I realized they had got closer over the past few weeks.

I looked at Simon. A look of realization took over his expression.

" Aw that's so cute." Simon said after a moment of silence.

"Alright what ever you say princess. I'm going to take a shower and when I get out prepare for the worse." I told him in a mocking tone and threw a knock back spell at him.

Twenty-five minutes later I was sticky free. I went to hunt out Simon. I found him in the living room. He was listening to his I-pod. Good. Surprise is always a good weapon. I put my hands up and he flew to the wall with a girlish scream that made me burst into laughter.

" Chloe…has a less….girlier scream…then you!" I said between laughs. He got mad and put me into a binding spell but I dodged it. I threw an energy ball at him. He ducked and it hit the door. Great I was going to have to explain that later.

After that we started to throw spells at each other. Until the door open and Simon ran for it. I threw a spell at him on the way and he fell on the floor in front of Chloe. He jumped up and used her as a shield.

"Hey that's cheating you get use Chloe shield. You know I wont hurt her!" It was true Chloe was like a sister to me. "That's like me using Derek a shield!" As I said that Derek walked in with a teenager around what 16 or17? He was about 6 something. Only a few inches shorter then Derek. He had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. Wow he was hot. He was tannish and once he noticed my hands had two energy balls in them joining into one big one he pushed some one behind him. I only caught a glimpse of dark brown hair with blue high lights.

Chloe noticed too because she stood away from Simon and said "Tori put that away your scaring them."

She seemed proud of her self for not stuttering. I rolled my eyes and threw it at Simon. Once Chloe said my name a girl ran from behind the hottie and went straight for me. Where have I seen her before? "Tori!" she screamed. She hit me with so much force I fell with her on top of me.

"Iz?" I asked unsure. She nodded her head. No way last time I seen her was when she was five after her mom died. Her mom died. I remember how much she, John and Royce cried. But she cried the most. That meant this hunk was John. Wow he changed I remember I use to beat on him when we were at Lyle house. So if I'm 17 so is he. Wait if I'm 17 Iz is 14. No way

" Iz I'm so sorry bout your momma I"I interrupted by her talking.

"Its alright Tori we are fine. Well expect Royce he was so upset he went to stay with uncle Toad." As she said this. She was off of me. Then there was out stretched hand in front of me. I looked at it and it was John's. Then I realized he was the one who took Iz off of me. A little plan came into my head.

When I grabbed John's hand instead of him pulling me up. I pulled him down. I was surprised I could, knowing that he was a werewolf and all. Ok not really cause I used a spell. But he looked surprised and so did everyone else expect for Iz of course. She was used to us playing like this. As I bought him down I sat on top of him and had an energy ball in my hand.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been nine years! NINE fucking years boy! You got a lot of explaining to do." I told him

"Well 1st I've been experimented on and so did Izzy. So that takes 4 years out of it. Then we spent some time with our uncle Toad. So that's 3 years." He got interrupted by Iz.

"Then we spent the last two years on the run and killing people." She spoke quietly. I knew why it was because it reminded her of her mom.

"Like I was saying. 2nd that energy ball not going to happen. 3rd you better get off of me unless you want to get hurt prince?" He said in a mocking tone and the look on his face was screaming I dare you. So I closed my hand into a fist and punched him in the gut. The energy ball shocked him. He growled at the pain. I stood up only to be pinned back down by Iz. That's nice.

She laughed and let go then said "Ah the god ole days." Then Johnny helped me up.

**Chloe's pov**

Now that they where done fighting or play fighting I could get a better look at the girl. She had crazy hair that was in the middle of curly& wavy. She had these pretty big dark brown eyes. She was only an inch or so shorter then me. She was wearing simple jeans with convers and she had two shirts on. She had on a long sleeve T-shirt. On top of that one was a plain black one. The boys who name I still didn't know was wearing jeans with convers as well but he had a long sleeve black shirt.

I turned to stay something to Derek when I noticed there was a dark spot on the wall. I touched it. Ashes. Tori.

"Um Tori might want to clean that up before my aunt& Kit come back home." As I said that I pointed to the wall& looked down at my watch it was 11:47. Hmm wonder where they went. Then I remembered Derek telling me they went on a date to the movies to see Vampires Suck.

"Yea about that…wait why are you blaming me? It could have been Simon!" I could tell should was getting annoyed with me.

"Well because you're the only one here who's the strongest. No offence Simon." I turned to look at Simon he had an amused looked on.

"Love you too Chloe. But Tori's right I did it. Sorry." And with that said he went to the kitchen to get the sponge.

"Its either your lying or telling me the truth just not the whole thing." I could tell something was up but didn't know what. Yet.

"Oh Chloe honey leave it alone." Tori said putting her arm around Derek and me.

"So what did you two do before you found my friends? Hun?" She said and hip bumped me.

"Nothing. I'm serious Tori we did nothing. Derek just turned into a wolf and that's it." Even though that was true I could feel my cheeks turning red.

" Oh Chloe your such a horrible liar." Tori said and dropped her arms.

"Tori I- oh hey Liz." I said as Liz came into the room. She had a panicked look on her face. I heard someone gasp. I turned to see it ( I think her name is Izzy?) Izzy. She was looking straight at Liz.

"Can you s-see h-her?" I asked her unsure.

"Who her?", she pointed straight at Liz," Yea. Liz what are you doing here? I thought you were going to hanging around the lab since Dr. D is no more. I thought you said you were going to find out where they put your body." Izzy said to Liz.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can see ghost? Does that make you a necro? Like Chloe? What kind of super natural are you any way?" Simon asked confused. He looked really confused. So did Derek and I probably did too. But the werewolf and Tori didn't.

"YES I can see ghost. No I'm not a nerco. I can just naturally see them. And that's the problem. We don't know yet." She said it a little annoyed.

"What d-do you mean by w-we?" Ugh I hate my stupid stutter.

"I mean by me, my bro, Johnny or even the Edison group. Nobody knows not even my parents." She said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hun?" Was all Tori and Derek could say.

Simon just looked confused and well I didn't have anything to say about that.

"Ugh. For get about that you have to listen Chloe, Iz!" Liz voice made me jump. I looked at her. So did Iz.

"You all right?" Derek asked noticing me jump.

"Shhh Liz is talking." I said putting all my attention on Liz. She was walking back and in forth around the room.

" Liz. Write on the wall what your saying for we wont be lost." Tori said as Liz took the marker from her hand. I don't think Kit will be happy about that. Oh well I'll tell him I didn't for she wont get into trouble. Again.

"OK", Liz took a deep breath as she wrote and talked to Iz and me. "So I was wandering around E.G. I heard people talking about a shaman that healed someone after the fight. They said that he was so close to dying if the shaman hadn't come so the big bad wolf was back on track. (this was after you left Iz) I went to see what they were talking about and as I walked through a door I saw him and was not happy at all that you killed him Chloe. Matter of fact he wants you. All of you. He was very pissed that seven teenagers got away. He has every one on the look out. Buy everyone I mean all supernatural. Especially you Iz." When Liz was done everyone was dumb found by the whole he part. He who?

"Why me?" Iz muttered quietly to her self more then to us.

"Because they don't know what you are" Liz wrote and Iz stood quiet

Johnny had recover from what Iz and Liz were talking about and said.

"Dr. D IS BACK? No that can't be Chloe killed him. Every knows that."

"Holy shit. Now I know what every one was talking about. 'Dr. D was going to start experiments even after the dead.' ' He's back from the dead.' 'Those spoiled brats are in for it now'. It all makes sense. Dr. D is taking his angry out on us for Chloe killing him." Iz added. Dr. D was back. No way I made Tori's mom shoot him.

"Shaman's can't be that powerful. Can t-they?" I said letting my stutter get the best of me.

"Only ones that had been experimented on." Liz wrote on the wall.

"Oh" Was all I could say. As I said that realization hit me. OH MY FUDGING GOD! Dr. D was back! He wanted to take his angry out on me! It was a good chance it was true because I was the one who had killed him. I felt the earth underneath me slip away. I went with it.

~Chloe blacking out~

I woke up into what look like a dark room with only one lamp. I walked over to it and turned it on. I turned around and saw it was old room. I felt people watching me. I turned to see my mom. She was beautiful. She had long blond hair with blue-gray eyes.

"Hi Chloe baby." The sound of her voice made me cry. I ran to her and hugged her. I know it was a little kid thing to do but if your mom had died when you were little and you had seen her in your dreams wouldn't you do the same? I was a little surprised I could hug her.

"Mommy? Is it really you? I missed you so much mommy!" I said as I buried my head in her hair.

"Chloe honey I missed you too. But we can do this some other time. Chloe baby you have to focus ok?" I nodded trying to focus on what she was saying.

"Ok listen. When Kit and Lauren get back. You guys need to leave and fast. They found you baby and you guys need to get out of there fast. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Chloe you need to wake up now kay honey?"

"Yes momma. Okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby." She said.

~Chloe coming back~

When I opened my eyes I was on the couch. Every one was surrounding me. Everyone expect Iz. Even Liz was standing by my head.

"What?" I asked unsure of why there were surrounding me.

"Girly you totally backed out and fell to the floor crying. Why? What happen?" I turned to my left to see John was the one talking.

"I was thinking about the whole Dr. D thing when-" I got off by someone screaming.

"Oh shit!" John said running out the back door. When he opened it I smelled fire. I wonder why John would care. It was probably just people have a bbq

"I'll be right back Chloe. Everybody else stay here with her& Do _not leave this house!_ Got it?" Derek said as he followed John out the door.

"Got it." Everyone said at once.

"I wonder what happened" Tori asked staring at the door like if she was going to follow Derek and John.

" Pro-" Simon was cut off short by another loud scream and the sound of something breaking.


	4. Memories

**Impossible**

Elexiz's pov

As I was in the bathroom washing my hands I wondered how I knew where the bathroom was. Just to make sure I wasn't in the hotel room my mother was killed in. I looked behind the mirror. Before I looked behind it flash backs came.

~~~flash back~~~

Me when I was 5 & john 10 & my other brother Jamien 8.

"Hi mommy" I said before waking up my brothers.

"Hey baby, don't scream the manger wont be happy use ur powers." my mother says.

"K" after that I made wind around me& woke my brothers up. When they came out they looked tired. Jammy was wearing shorts& a blue shirt. Johnny was wearing jeans& a red shirt.

"Hey Izzy. Hi mommy. Izzy is their something wrong with ur lungs? Cause I didn't hear ur freakish loud scream." Johnny said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Mommmmyy" I whined.

"Leave her along Johnny. Every body isn't a big bad wolf like you." she said.

"Only Jammy & I are wolves. Ok well he is a weird one. I'm 100%."Johnny said proudly & let go of me & put his arm around Jamiens. I ran to mommy.

"Just because I can control the rain & u cant doesn't mean anything. Ok well it means im cooler." said Jammy. Then they went into a fight. I turned around to face mommy.

"What am I mommy?" my mom took me into her lap.

"Ur special. U can control the 5 elements of earth. Fire ,water, earth , air,& spirit. & ur a half vampire." she said with a smile.

"My daddy is a vamp." I said & pointed to my pointed teeth Jammy calls fangs.

"Yep but remember ur human. Shh." she said& put her fingers to her mouth. I did the same& nodded. Some one knocked on the door.

"Ill get it" mommy says & puts me on the ground. She looked threw the peek whole& turned to us. She looked scared. I ran to her & put my hand on her forum arm. My version got blurry & I was now seeing wat moma saw.

She looked at me& said hide. She didn't have to repeat herself the boys heard even though they were in the kitchen. I could hear the person on the other side of the door getting annoyed. That other person was Mrs. Enright. The boys dragged me back from mommy & into a closet. Then the back of it to the back hidden door. We all hide there. As we were hidding I was playing with my power. I wondered wat moma said about spirit. Then I heard Mrs. Enright yell & then mommy. Then an explosion.

"Mommy!" I yelled and ran out both of the closets be4 the boys could catch me. I ran right to the living room. I saw my mom on the floor. Fire shot through me as I turned to see Mrs. Enright. I stared at her.

"Monster! U killed my moma!" I screamed at her the boys came in. They stared at the seen. They both turned into wolves out of angry. Fire shot at her. She looked scared. Then realized we were just children. She knocked back my brothers. & then me. She put her hands on my head. I cry as pained shot through my head.

"That will make u forget." she told me & did the same to my brothers.

She grabbed all of us & lead us to the door. She stopped my mother & said by Yenessa.

~~flash back over~~

The pain shot through my head again as I remembered. My powers…. I was special my momma said. Omg tori didn't kno her mom did it. I pulled down the mirror. The picture we left fell& showed all of our names. I grabbed the picture put it in my pocket & jumped out the window crying. I ran to the last spot where I was with my mother alone. The middle of the forest which is like 10 ft away from the hotel. I sat down & cried. My hand went to my mouth. My teeth were always sharp. Guess that vampire thing makes sense.

My head snapped up when I heard a sound. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. A mess. I looked around. My eye sight was always good. Even in the dark. I saw something dragging it self towards me. Or the hotel. I was in its way. I tried to see the thing better with out getting close. Holy shit what is that smell?

Is that smell coming from _that thing?_ ugh. It smells horrible! & it's only about 8 ft away& it smells like _that!_ I saw something glowing& looked down it was my hands. They were on fire. I wondered how I did it& that thing came closer. It grabbed my leg. I looked down. HOLY SHIT! That thing is a person! A decomposed one too. I looked at it& plugged my nose. The person looks familiar. I knew it was a girl because she had a dress on. Its was long baby blue&… no way! I took out the picture& cried. This girl that was dead is my mother! I screamed and ran.

_Run. Run. Doesn't matter where just run._ I thought to my self. I tripped. I fell. Only 5 more ft & I would of made it. I surrounded my self in a circle when my dead mother came closer. I didn't realize I screamed again. But this time they heard me because I heard jonny say from inside curse& run outside.

John's pov

Before Chloe fainted Izzy went to the bathroom. I wonder how she new where it was. This hotel looks oddly filmier… I remember seeing this place when I was….. Oh god. My mother died here. But I can't remember… my thoughts got cut off by Chloe. She hit the floor crying. Derek picked her up& went to the couch.

"Chloe. Chloe. Wake up." he said

"Here this will do it." Tori said & shocked her. Derek growled at her. But didn't get to say anything cuz Chloe opened her eyes.

"What" she asked all of us.

"Girly you totally backed out& fell to the floor crying. Why? What happen?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about the hole dr. d thing when-" she said but got cut off by someone screaming. Wait I kno that scream. IZZY!

"Oh Shit." I said & ran towards the back door. I opened it and smelled fire &Izzy. I ran a couple more feet& stopped. I saw my little sister there. She was sitting in the middle of a circle of fire hugging her knees.

"She's dead. She can't hurt you." Izzy said rocking back & forth to her self. She kept repeating it.

"Wat the hell?" Derek said behind me. I turned & he was staring at Izzy "I thought she said u guys didn't know wat her powers were."

"She did. We don't." was all I could say.

"But how…" Derek said. I walked toward the circle.

"Elexiz?" I asked & she snapped her head up fast enough to give her self wip flash (**idk don't ask people).**

"No move back." I stepped back confused then heard something crunch. "No I mean step up!" she cried & ran through the circle. She stepped in front of me. I looked over her shoulder& saw… my mother? No it couldn't… could it? I looked down at Izzy& she had something clutched in her hand. I took it from her& unfolded it. It was the picture we left in the bathroom. I lifted it& saw that this dead, decomposed, lifeless woman was my mother. Izzy turned around &tackled me into the circle really fast that we hit the tree that was in the middle& Izzy screamed again. I looked at her she was staring at our mother. I hugged her& told her it was ok as both of us cried.

"CHLOE get out here!" Derek yelled she & the others ran out.

"OH GOD!" tori screamed and cried. Simon hugged her. She knew with a few other people that the lady at the funeral wasn't our real mother. It was just a random woman there. But this women was her.

"Who I-is t-that?" Chloe asked.

Elexiz pov.

"My mother!" I yelled at the stupid blond. Why else would I be crying?

" I remember." I whispered to Johnny knowing he be the only on to hear. He looked at me confused. I put my hand on his forearm& showed him. Pain shot through him as he broke through the memory spell.

" IZ-" I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth& pointed to the others.

"K" he said in a low voice.

Derek pov

"Im s-s-sorry John. Elexiz." Chloe said a lil scared.

" Just let her go back to her after life already." Elexiz yelled at her. I growled. Chloe sat on the ground& concentrated on putting the body back to the dead.

"Don't growl at me u stupid mutt or ill burn ur mate over there." Elexiz said& stood up.

"W-wait w-what?" Chloe asked & stood up. I stepped in front of her.

"I'll like to see u try little girl." I growled. I knew I hit a nerve when I called her little.

"You think im kidding? Do u want to see how it feels to lose the woman u love? Cause I'll make it happen." she said a little amused. Her hands glowed with fire. Her eyes turned dark blue. I stepped forward. John put his arm around Elexiz's waist to pull her back if I moved forward again.

" Umm…. D-Derek I h-have to tell you s-s-something." Chloe muttered behind me. Tori ran inside the house. Simon followed her. Wonder why.

"What happy baby girl? Miss mommy& daddy?" Elexiz said in a baby-ish voice.

I saw that that hit a nerve. Her cheeks flamed red.

"Yes I miss my mother with her being dead and all! Of course I miss my father. Probably killing himself by wondering where am I. what about your parents? I kno one is dead. I raised her! What about the other is he dead too? Or just doesn't want you? Or nothing to do with you? Hun?" Chloe said in a dark voice. I knew once she said it she regretted it.

"You BITCH!" Elexiz yelled & lunged at Chloe. Kit came out & threw a knock back spell at Elexiz. She fell unconscious in John's arms.

" Izzy? IZZY wake up!" John said.

"What did you do to her!" John demanded as he stood up with Elexiz in his arms.

"It won't hurt her John." Lauran said& put a needle into her arm. She shot up faster then people can blink. She gasped& her eyes opened. They looked bigger then ever. Her eyes went from dark blue to dark brown. She started to breath hard.

"What's…..happen….to….me…?"She almost screamed at Chloe's aunt.

" Ur hurting her. Take it out!" Tori yelled. Then the needle busted into little pieces. Everyone looked at Tori.

"Wasn't me." she said & put her hands up.

" It was Liz. She knew it would kill her if it stood in any longer." Chloe said it with out stuttering. She looked proud of her self.

"Chloe you idiot! You tell Liz but don't tell us? Wow u seriously are a dum blond! Liz said Chloe forgot to tell us that the freaking Edison group is c-" Elexiz got cut off by an explosion. Everyone fell to the floor. Shit y didn't I hear or smell them! I smelled blood. I looked for Chloe she was in some kind of protection bubble. Liz was probably on top off her. Someone groaned behind me. I saw it was tori& Simon was on top of her. He had a huge cut on his arm.

John's pov

Blood. I smelled blood. Elexiz. Where is she?

" Izzy? Elexiz? Elexiz where r u?" I yelled and got up.

"Johnny Be-" some one screamed& I ducked.

"Shut up." I turned again the smoke cleared. Someone grabbed my arm& hide behind me. I looked down. It was tori. Everyone was next to me . Everyone but Elexiz. I looked forward. There stood dr. d& Elexiz. He had her by her arm. She looked like she was gonna cry again. There was a woman & a man I didn't know behind her. One had a gun to her head.

"Help me please." She whispered& cried.

"Shut up!" the woman yelled& fired.

**So how did u like it? R&R please..**


	5. Locked up again

Locked up again…

Elexiz pov

"Help me please." I whispered. I was scared. I was always scared of dying. But I was brave enough to face it. I just didn't want to die now.

"Shut up!" The woman who was holding my hair yelled. I heard the gun pull back and rest on my head. I know my eyes turned wide as hell.

I looked down and saw letters on the floor. D-U-C-K. I looked up. Tori had a weird look in her eyes. Something in me just tol me to do what she said. I saw something fly past me. I turned and saw the girl on the floor twitching. I ran to John. He hugged me and turned me around to face them.

"Fire" He whispered. I made a ring of fire around them. I made it go higher and closer to them. The looked scared of what was happening. They were looking for whoever was doing it. Looking at all the teens. Little did they know. I felt a cold hand on my arm. I turned around. It was Tori she looked like she was in utter pain. When I was going to ask if she was okay ; she fell to the floor. I heard a weird laugh and turned again, doing a 360. It was the woman who tried to kill me. I stared her down. Her hair caught on fire and she started scream. The older guy I didn't know was trying to get Tori up. The woman laughed and I looked at her.

"You think you can beat me child? Ha you're nothing but a little girl with no power but rage. You don't know what I can do to you in a second." As she was talking she got out of my circle and started walking towards me. I didn't realize how far I was from my brother. In 2 steps she had her hand on my throat. I grabbed her wrist burned. She took her hand back and rubbed her wrist.

"Stupid child!" Mary, the woman's name is Mary. She had it on her tag. Mary's hair was long and honey. She had brown eyes with a look hard and mean. Mary and the other man I didn't know flicked their hands out. There went another explosion.

Chloe pov

How many explosions can you have in one day? I don't know but for us it's regularly five or at least three. But this one knocked us off our feet. I tried to get up but couldn't. There was someone on top of me. I can hardly see who it is. I see black hair. Tori. She looks down at me and asks if I'm okay. Only then do I realize Tori wasn't Tori. It was Elexiz. I thought she hated me? Anyway I nodded. She pulled me up and we hid behind a tree. I look back and see the smoke has cleared and no one was there in the clearing.

"There hiding. I can see the blonde and Tori from here." Elexiz said to me. I look at her and realize she's just a kid. And she's on the run? Elexiz is only 2 inches shorter than me. She looked at me and pointed to where there were. I saw them before they both disappeared.

"Simon. He's name is Simon." I told her when she stared at me. Dr. D and his group walked up into the hotel room.

"They have to be here somewhere. Probably back in the hotel. Or the car. Carlos go check the front. Mary go check the other rooms." Dr. D said. They both nodded. I turn around to say something to Elexiz, to find out she's already walking in the opposite direction. I run to catch up with her. She stops turns around and looks at me.

"Did you hear that?… Let's go find the others. Fast." Elexiz mutters really fast. I almost didn't hear her. Speaking of others where was Derek? Did he leave? Where's my aunt? Where's Kit? Did they leave? Are they together? Safe? That's a lot of question and could only be answered if I find my wolf. My Derek. I didn't have time to worry that much. Elexiz grabbed my hand and started running. Ok it was more like she was dragging me. But I caught up with her when she let go of my hand.

"Sorry Chloe. It's just that sometimes I get paranoid. I could have sworn someone was behind us. I didn't mean for you to run like that." Elexiz said when we stopped.

"It's ok. I'm fine, your fine and hopefully the others are too." I said when I finally caught my breath. We sat on a fallen tree. We were both trying to breath. I started thinking about where the others might be when Elexiz grabbed my arm really hard. My emotion changed quickly from worried to shear panic. It's like I was feeling what she felt. She grabbed my arm so hard that I flipped over the dead tree with her. I almost hit the ground when these strong hands caught me. And I looked up into these familiar green eyes. My heart starts to beat really fast. Can't he hear it? If he could I would die. Just absolutely die.

John's pov

I saw these two girls sitting on top of a tree. Well heard them more like. Derek stopped and headed for them.

"Where are you going? How do you know its them?" I already knew he was heading for them. But how does he know if it's not just some trick.

"I know Chloe. I know her scent." Derek muttered.

"I'll go first. I'll get Izzy. You get Chloe. I think she might scream if I get her."

"She will." he muttered. I went and stood behind Izzy. She was breathing hard. Running I guess. Right when I went to go grab her, she fell backwards. Taking Chloe with her. I caught Izzy before she hit the ground.

"Izzy? Iz? Elexiz?" I yelled. Not again. Not again. Not again! That's all that kept going through my head. No she couldn't have an asthma attack here. Not here. Not now. Not when I can't take her any where.

"What?" She groaned. She looked at me and laughed," you actual fell for that? I thought you would notice that difference. What if it was a spell or something? Hun?"

"Not funny kid. You scared the crap out of me." I put her down. She just laughed. That's who she was. She always laughed. Even if she got caught or in trouble. She would just laugh.

"Ok let's go love birds." Izzy said and walked right past Derek and Chloe. Who were just kissing. I laughed with Izzy as I walked by a burning red Chloe. Izzy found Tori and the other kid up in a tree. They both jumped down.

"Why did u run? We were going to you." Tori asked.

"Sorry I felt some one there but I didn't see you guys. So I ran." Izzy answered

"Ok so now what? We can't-" Chloe was taking when Izzy cut her off.

"RUN!" she yelled. We all looked where she was staring at and took off running.

Derek's pov

I picked Chloe up, she put her arms around my neck and lead her head on my chest. I took off running. _Take her away from here. _And that's what I did. I ran and ran. When I did stop I saw Tori and she stabbed Simon with something in his stomach.

"Chill she was helping" Simon said and showed me the needle. Oh insulin.

"Yea well never again will I stab you with a needle. Well only if I'm pissed at you" Tori said with a smirk.

"No guys run!" I heard a guy yell. I looked toward the direction of the yelling. I saw Elexiz. Wow can she yell like a guy. She was running full speed at us. She tried to stop but crashed into Simon.

"We have to go be-" Elexiz got cut off by Mary.

"Oh shut up. Ya'll aint going nowhere." She said and stared me down with evil eyes.

"Get closer to me" Elexiz whispered. Simon and Elexiz were still on the floor. Simon slowly brought Tori next to them. I walked to them, still holding Chloe. Mary didn't seem to notice she just kept on talking.

Simon's pov

Mary kept talking. She didn't even realize we were all together. Elexiz whispered something and Derek put Chloe down. She sat next to Elexiz. Chloe whispered something to her. She nodded. Chloe sat crossed legged. She started concentrating on something. Oh great. It's going to be the night of the living dead.

"Oh great. Night of the living dead all over again." Tori mumbles I look at her. She has a horrified look on. I laughed. Derek chuckled and Elexiz giggled.

"Can't concentrate with you guys laughing." Chloe said.

"Sorry" we all whispered.

"What are you guys doing?" mary yelled at us.

"Keep going Chloe don't pay any attention to her." Derek said as the same time Tori threw her hands up when. Mary threw something at us. We were now in a bubble.

"Stupid children. Can't block your mother out Tori." Mary said. Everybody looked at Mary. Well expect Chloe. I could tell she wanted to but didn't.

"She's lying Tori keep it up. Your mother's dead remember?" Elexiz said when Tori bubble kept moving sideways.

Tori's pov

My mother alive? The devil herself? No Chloe killed her! She lying like Elexiz said. Too much to handle. I focused on the bubble. That's when the earth splits between us. It's hard to try to stay focused with dead things crawling out of it. Marry stares at us like we have five heads. It's pretty funny. Even when they attacked her. She yells. And Carlos comes with a bloody Johnny in his hand.

"Wow can't even take care of 5 stupid kids. Can you Mary? No wonder you lost yours." Carlos says and throws John on the floor.

"SHUT UP! BECAUSE YOU CANT EVEN KEEP A GIRL!" Mary yells. John tries to get up but Marry hit him. He coughs up blood. I look at Izzy. Her eyes are a dark blue & John ends up right next to her. She hugged him.

"Well if you hadn't killed my wife I wouldn't need to would I?" Carlos said back.

"Well if your wife hadn't put her hands on my kids I wouldn't have to!" Mary shot back. Pain went through both of their faces.

"Now children play nice. We have infants here." Dr. D says . My bubble broke when mary waved her hand and showed us who she really was. My mother. The world slipped under my feet.

"Tori? Tori?" I heard my name about hundred times. Girls voice. Chloe.

I'm dead though right? Chloe doesn't deserve to die. She's too nice. Way to nice. Then I heard Izzy voice. Wait why is she dead too? She's too young to die. Johnny's dead too? Wait what's going on? I thought I was dead. I am walking toward the light only to find darkness. No not darkness night. I look into all the faces of my friends. Not dead then what? Oh yea my mother's alive!

"No! Tori! Johnny!" Elexiz yells we look at her. My mother has her and puts a needle straight in her neck. And drops her to the floor.

"Told you I can handle kids." Mary said. Carlos took Elexiz and vanished. That's when all hell broke loose.

Elexiz pov

Water. I was drowning in water. Wait drowning in water? I was with John, Tori and the rest of them. I open my eyes and see nothing put water. Someone is standing in front of me. I kicked them and push myself up ,up ,up. I breathe for air before I get pushed back down by Marry. I hit her with the back of my heel. I feel someone pull me up. I take a deep breath. And get thrown on the floor. I cough up water.

"I said put water on her face and wake her up not drown her." Dr. D said and pulled me to my feet. I was soaked from head to toe. God only knows how long I was in there drowning.

"David take her to her room." He told a man who just came into the room.

"NO!' I choke out. David laughed. I knew him. He was my body guard back at the place they had me looked up at last time.

"Your not alone this time kid. Come one." He grabbed one of my arms. we were at my room door. Room number 15.

"Hi David long time no see." I said. David is a vampire.

"I will keep my promise to protect you. I promised your mom and I will keep it if that's what you're wondering but you have to listen to me or they will kill you." I nodded. Vampires are very weird with keeping their promises. Mary came out in front of me before I hugged David.

"I have your brother and I will kill the mutt instead of you." she whispered and pushed me into my room. I stared at her wide eyed. When the door closed it final hit me.

"NO! Don't ! You stupid witch!" I screamed and banged on the door. "Ughhh!" I kicked the door.

"That won't do you any good you know. That would just make it worse. And from looking at things with you soaked and all your already in some deep stuff." I turn around and there's a girl on the opposite side of my part of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"Rae. I guess you're the one who owns this room. Well now you're stuck with me."she said. Great I think to my self.

So there goes it. Sorry took so long R&R please…


	6. Great just Great

Great Just Great

Jamien's pov

"They are back Jamie. Told you it wouldn't be too long before we fine them again. And they brought us the others. Isn't that soo wonderful?" Mary said coming into my room. I stood against the wall. I didn't like her. Or the way she looked at me.

"No it's not wonderful. Leave Mary. Now!" I yelled at her. I hated her. And right now was ready to kill her. She tried to kill my little sister. I heard her yelling before she threw her into the pool. I called Dr. D. I hated him but couldn't do anything. The guards wouldn't let me in.

"Aw but why? I just got here." she went to lie on my bed. "Don't you want to have a little funny?" ugh she disgusted me. She was pretty but I would never. I was different than the rest of these people here.

"Go fine someone else to rape Mary I'm not interested in you. Bye." I opened the door for her. She just closed it. And came on top of me.

"But I am. Come on you know you want me." she kissed me and I pushed her back. Ok maybe more like threw her. She'll live if not she'll die. I don't care which. As long as she leaves me the hell alone. She stood up and laughed. "This is going to be fun." she laughed again. She tried to walk to me again but she got hit by the door.

"He said leave pedophile. And I don't think Davidoff would be happy to find out your molesting the boys…and the girls. You really are a freak aren't you? Now get away and out of my brother's room. Before I have you removed from the school." Elexiz said with an angelic smile. God I love that little girl. She was so weird but could control any one she wanted.

"Make me little girl. Or would you want to go for another trip to the pool?" Mary sneered. And walked toward her. Elexiz took a step back and moved to the side.

"I won't, but they will" Elexiz said in the most childish voice I ever heard. She stepped closer to me and let the people behind her steep in. Elexiz smiled when she saw the scared look on Mary's face. I looked behind Elexiz and there was Carlos with Davidoff. After that Mary left. So did Carlos. Davidoff stood there looking at us. Elexiz backed up all the way against the wall.

"Elexiz it is so great to have you back. As before you are allowed to go to class but now you need permission to walk around the school." Dr. d said.

"It's not my fault your guards are dumb as a bell. I would say rats but rats are smarter than them." She sneered back. He eyed her than left.

"He gives me the creeps" Elexiz laughed. I laugh and hugged her. "I missed you." she whispered.

"Me too. Sorry I couldn't get out. I was too busy trying to get your monkey butt out."

"Oh yea. I forgot." she laughed "Come on lets go see where we can find the others."

"Others?"

"Yea. Umm four other kids."

"Who?"

"A wolf named Derek. Sorcerer named Simon. A Necro named Chloe and Tori."

"Ok" I said walking out the door. Then stopped, "Wait what? Tori?"

"Yup I did say Tori." We both walked out the door and down the hall to the front desk. This place was like any other school. Well that's what it would look like to an outsider, but only we know what's really going on in here.

"So um how did you know about Mary-..?

"Rapping kids? Oh that's easy. Before I found you I heard the girls talking about it. Did you know she did the nasty with Becca and her boyfriend, Erik?" Elexiz replied

"Ew that's just weird. Even for us." I said. We turned the corner and before we even got to the front desk; Sam had her head down writing something, we heared her voice.

"Yes Jamie?" Sam asked. She worked at the front desk. Sam is a vampire. Thank God a friendly one too.

"I want to know which room the Enright girl is in." She looked at me "Please?"

"Room 20. Have fun. And hello Elexiz. What can I do for you?" I looked at Iz. She still stood at the desk. "Elexiz?"

"Umm. What room is Ivy in again?" she asked "Go on without me Jay I need to talk to Ivy first. I'll catch up with you later." I looked at her. Then nodded and went the other way. I heard Sam say room 5. I turned to see Elexiz run the other way. She was weird, but she was my sister.

**Chloe pov**

I don't remember what happen when I got up. All I know is I'm in a room. Not my room, but a room. I got off the bed and was glad to see I wasn't at Edison group headquarters. Maybe I was. But a different one. After all I pretty much took down the other one. I laughed at the thought. I looked around. Not much. White fluffy bed. White bathroom. White walls. The only thing that had color was the door and it was silver. I went over to the door. The door flew open before I could even open it. Out came in a girl about my height. She had golden hair and had blue eyes. Ok I know this sounds weird but I could swear she had my blue eyes. The girl jumped back screamed ran out and in my room saying she found me. Found me? What does she mean found me? More like scared the crap out of me!

"Elexiz! I found her! Where are you! IZZY!" the girl screamed and ran down the opposite end of the hall. I stepped out of the room and looked out the hall was clear. There were five kids who came down the other side of the hall that the little girl ran down. I don't know what was weirder the girl or that they let kids roam around.

"Umm excuse m-me." I said trying hard not to stutter. All the kids looked at me. Like really looked at me.

"Your knew." one of the boys said. He didn't say it like a question but more like a statement. But I still nodded my head. They all looked at me and smiled. I took a step back. They all took a step toward me.

"Don't even Think about it guys." the girl was screaming in and out of my room said. She walked back down the hall with Elexiz. "Back off. Just cause she's new doesn't mean you can mess with her and no that doesn't mean you can pick on her later" The kids didn't back away they just took a step forward. What scared me was they all moved together. If one looked at something they all did.

"I said back off !" The girl said again. She put her hands up and they took a step back from her and me. She closed her eyes. And I swear the kids souls were coming out. I saw there ghosts. Were they dead? No they couldn't be. I had a weird feeling when around ghost. What was she doing to them? She opened her eyes and pushed her hands forward. The ghosts were slammed back into their bodies." Now are you going to back off?" they all turned and ran while she laughed. She turned to me and put my up in surrender. Elexiz laughed.

"She won't hurt you Chloe. We just want to talk." Elexiz said and opened the door next to mine. "Come on let's talk in my room." I walked over to her room. There was a girl sleeping on the other side of Elexiz room. There was something about her that seemed really familiar. As I was being to remember something the girl cut of my thoughts by saying something.

"Hi my name is Ivy and I'm sorry if I scared you before. I get excited when I meet one of my family members." The girl said. So her name was Ivy. Wait did she say family member? What family? My mom only had one sister and that was my aunt. My aunt didn't have any kids. My mom's only brother died. My dad didn't have any brothers or sisters. I knew I had a confused look on because Ivy shook her head while Elexiz smacked herself and stared at Ivy.

"You had to tell her now? You couldn't wait could you?" Elexiz whispered.

"Well wouldn't you be happy to see your twin sister?" Ivy whispered back. Twin sister? What?

"Wait what?" I said.

"SHHH!" they both whispered and look at the girl sleeping. Ivy grabbed my hand and said look as we walked to the full length mirror. Holy cow. We looked like twins but we couldn't I was an only child! The only thing different was that her hair was more gold then blond. No we couldn't. I pulled away from her and backed towards the door.

"No we can't' be twins. I'm an only child. We can't!" I yelled/said as I shook my head. The girl that was sleeping shot up and turned around hands glowing with fire. I stopped and stared at her hands.

"Chloe?" she said as I looked up at the sound of my name. Rae! She jumped off the bed and hugged me. "Oh my gosh I missed you!" she yelled. She let go of me and looked me in the eye." Chloe you have to believe her. I and Ivy are best friends. I helped her get her file. And your name is on it." Rae said. She went to her draw and dug around. She pulled out a folder and handed it to me.

I opened it and read it. It had my aunt's name. My mother and my fathers as her parents. I kept looking down and stopped.

_Siblings_

_Chloe Saunders age: 15 Status; Twin_

_We had a break in the project. We expected only one child. But had two necromancers born into the system. Mother only gave up one subject. Ivy Saunders remands in the system while Chloe Saunders we be watched in the outside world. If Chloe behaves herself then we will let Ivy out as well._

It kept going on and on about her progress. I looked up. "So I guess we are family. And that means my father and aunt lied to me." I left the papers on the bed and left. No one followed me. I went into my room and lay down. I needed to think. I heard a soft knock

"Yes?" I said. Elexiz walked in. She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked at her. She stared back. She looked like she was going to say something. So I waited.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Elexiz finally asked. I looked at her. That all I could do. Just stare. I expected her to ask something else but not that. It was none of her business any way.

"W-why?" I finally asked.

"Because you're pregnant. I can hear the baby's heartbeat. I've been hearing it since I meet you but I thought I was hearing something else. Be glad Derek hasn't noticed. Vampire's hearing is better than wolves." Elexiz finally said. While she was talking I was counting back the days. Oh God.


	7. Baby What?

Baby what?

Derek's pov

Mary took Elexiz then handed her off to Carlos. That's when all hell broke loose. John lunged at Carlos's fading figure. Mary ran towards Chloe. Chloe didn't see her coming but I did. I grabbed Mary and pushed her back. Chloe shot up off the ground and ran towards Tori who were trying to keep a straight face. Simon was fighting someone I didn't know or see. I turned around to see Mary go after Tori. Chloe ran into a tree when more guards came.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I heard John yell somewhere behind me. I turned around to see a guard on top of John. Just by looking at him I can tell he was a wolf. Simon put up his hands and half the guards plus Mary flew back. He had a smirk on his face. I heard Tori huff. I turned to look at her, she got off the ground. By then all the guards were up running toward us. I ran to the tree Chloe was hiding in. I turned around to see that John was gone and so was one of the guards.

"You think that was good Simon? Watch this!" Tori yelled at him. The guards were only three feet away from her when she threw up her hands. They flew back half way cross the forest by the hotel. Now Tori had a smirk on her face. I heard people running towards us. I turned around there were more guards. I look up at Chloe she was trying to stand up on one of the branches.

"What-" I growled at her but Tori cut me off. I was going to ask what she was doing up there.

"She has a thing for trees. She can knock some body unconscious when she drops herself." Tori said laughing.

"There are more guards coming get ready gu-" I yelled to Simon and Tori. I got cut off again by Chloe screaming. I looked up and she was falling. I caught her and something hit into us. I tried to get up but I got hit by a spell.

"CHLOE!" Tori yelled and threw her hands up. She was too late. She got hit with a binding spell. I growled when they took Chloe away. She was unconscious in one of the guard's arms. Something snapped in me. The binding spell wore of and I was a wolf. I growled at one of the guards as they took Simon. I lunged at them and I heard Tori scream. I jumped in front of her. I had to protect her. I jumped on top of guards trying to get them away from Tori. I was throwing them in every direction. I felt something go into my back but I kept fighting. There was another sharp pain in my neck. I didn't care. I turned to my left to see Tori fighting off guards. Then I saw Simon. Blink No Chloe. I ran to her. Blink Tori. Blink Chloe. What was going on? I heard someone scream but I couldn't open my eyes. I fell to the floor and stood there.

**Chloe's pov**

After the long, very awkward and embarrassing talk I had with Elexiz, she left my room. I counted back days in my head. Yea I'm about one month pregnant. I stood up and walked to the full length mirror. I picked up my shirt. I had a baby belly. _Good_. I thought wait good? _So you do want the baby?_ _Or Babies_? I wouldn't kill a baby or babies_. So you're going to keep them?_ Yes of course. I would keep them. _What if Derek doesn't want them?_ I… would still keep them. No matter what. He did this and he will have to deal with it. I have to talk to him now. _What if he can hear them and doesn't want to talk to you?_ I don't care I'm still talking to him! Stupid inner voices are annoying!

"Knock knock." someone said from the other side of the door. I lay on my bed and sighed.

"Come in" I said. Ivy walked in. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Then she decided she wanted to face me and sat crossed legged at the edge.

"Yes….?" I said a little annoyed from all her moving.

"Don't get annoyed. I just came to talk to you plus you really can't kick me out so don't try. WE are sharing a room. Bunch of idiots putting us together. So tell me. What's up?" She answered.

How did she know I was annoyed? I turned to look at the other side. There was another bed and had pictures of ivy on the wall. Oh dam it, we do share a room. It's not that I don't like her. It's just I needed time to process all of this. I sat up so we were face to face. Ivy came closer and took a deep breath. I did the same.

"I know what you feel because you are my twin. I always have been able to do that. I always check on you to make sure you are okay," she said, "try to feel what I'm feeling. All you have to do is focus on me. Like when you're summoning ghost but imagine pulling me through."

I eyed her not sure. She nodded and I tried it. I imagine pulling a ghost through but imagined she was the ghost. She felt….worried?

"Why are you worried?' I asked. She squealed and hugged me. For some reason I hugged back. If felt right.

"I was worried you wouldn't be able to do it." she said crying. She wasn't sad. She was happy. Tears of joy. She hugged me and then like before I hugged back. Right then and there I spilled my guts out to this girl supposedly my sister wait scratch that my twin sister. And surprisingly she listened to me. I even told her that I was pregnant.

Ivy was about to say something when the door slammed open.

"You are what?" someone in the door screamed. I couldn't see them because Ivy was in my way. But I could recognize that voice anywhere.

There goes chapter 7. Sorry I took so long to update my computer crashed. Anyway review please. Good or bad anything just review so I could know if my story sucks or not. Well thanks to CaitieCat78 and a few other to keeping me strong and keeping writing. R&R PLEASE!


	8. Issues

So sorry guys for the hold I was rewriting and editing the stories. And school and how much of work. Excuses right? Well here goes chapter 8 hope you guys like it and was worth the wait. And just so to say no I don't own the DPS. I wish though.

**Issues.**

Derek's pov

I woke up to Tori and Simon arguing about me. "Uggh" I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw both of them staring at me. I looked around there was three beds all white. The whole room was white expect the door that was silver. Something was missing. I sat up quickly and started looking around.

"Where is Chloe." I growled at them. Simon looked amused and Tori was just looking at me like I'm stupid.

"What?"

"You just woke up for like 2 seconds and you don't even consider the fact that we might be in danger or that we might even be hurt?" Tori said crossing her arms.

"Why do you think I asked where Chloe was and clearly you're fine if you're fighting with me Victoria." I said standing up towering over the both of them.

"Don't call me that Derek Souza!" Tori yelled her hands had little lightning bolts dancing on her fingers. "Ugh. Room 5 jerk." She said walking out the room. Simon just looked at me confused.

"She has been moody since she woke up. Tori was up before me and we went walking around. No security what so ever. It is like a giant school here Derek it's creepy. There are kids everywhere. Just walking around. There are dorm rooms, class rooms, and a giant café in the middle of this on the 3rd floor. We are on the first floor. And Chloe's room is that way," He pointed to the left.

"Thanks bro. I better find Chloe. You find Tori and stay close within hearing distance." I go to leave the room.

"Oh and Derek there are a whole bunch of supernatural waking around." Simon says worried.

I just muttered be careful to him. I just wanted to find Chloe and leave. My inner wolf was going crazy just to have her near me again. I follow the hall way watching the numbers go down. I've seen at least 10 kids just walking around like he said. Where are we? As I keep walking I start to smell her scent. Hers is so sweet and pure. It's wrong though. It is mixed with a scent that is too sweet. Then I hear her voice her sweet beautiful voice. Its sounds like she is talking to herself but her voice seem a little bit off.

"And now on top of all of this I think I'm pregnant.." I hear Chloe say as I open the door.

"You are what ?!" I shouted shocked staring at Chloe…and Chloe..?

**Chloe pov**

"Well then I guess that's my que to leave. Bye sister. Catch you later or feel you later." Ivy says while jumping off her bed laughing. "Don't take so long though because remember this is mine room too." She says while fixing Derek with a look. Derek looks so confused it's almost funny.

"Okay. See you soon." I said to her as she left.

I didn't know what to say to Derek. My hair was getting longer so I let it fall in my face. He sat down on my bed. I sat crossed legged facing him. I was staring down at my covers not knowing quite what to say to him, or how to start the conversation. Derek puts his hand under my chin and lifts up my face so we are looking eye to eye. He moves the hair out of my face.

"Derek I-"

"Shhh Chloe" He wiped the tears away from my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"I don't know what to do Derek." He picked me up so I was in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me "I'm scared.."

"I know Chloe" Derek said holding me tired.

**Dereks pov**

I have no idea what I'm going to do about this. All I know I will do whatever it takes to take care of my Chloe and now children, no matter how freaked out I am. I look down at her small fragile body as she sleeps in my arms. I try not to move scared to wake her up. I lay her down gently and lay next to her pulling the covers around her. I swear the first chance I get I will get her out of here no matter what. I won't let any member of the EG hurt her or my little pups. I try to listen closely. I can hear three perfect heartbeats that aren't mine. We're going to have twins. _Whooo were going to have twins_ my inner wolf howls. I promise I'll keep her safe.

**Chloe's pov**

I woke up with Derek's arm wrapped arm me. I didn't even notice I fell asleep. I felt too comfortable to move. I look at the clock and it's well past midnight. I look over to Ivy's side of the bed and I see it's empty. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my sister. (That felt a little weird to say) I felt like I knew my sister was on the roof. I slowly tried to get away from Derek.

"Where are you going?" I heard Derek say as I went to open the door. Guess I should have known I wasn't going to get by him without him noticing.

"Going to find Ivy. She's not in her bed." Derek looked over and got off my bed. He stretched and you could hear every bone crack. He put his hair through his hair.

"So she's really your twin I mean like how are you dealing with this?" He asked, seeing Derek confused is pretty funny thing. I didn't know how to answer his question because I wasn't really sure how I felt about. So I just said weird. He nodded his head and opened the door. Looks like he was going to follow me there.

Ivy pov.

I walked out of the room to let my sister talk to her boyfriend. Nobody can understand the happiness in side that I was feeling now. I walked to the café to get a Sunday and think. Now that Chloe, Derek, Victoria, and Simon were here I doubt they will ever let go of them. Especially now that John and Elexiz are back. Fudge. Dr. Davidoff will refuse to let them go I know it. Only me and a few other kids really know what goes on. All I know if you're sent to the basement you'll never come back. Not alive at least. As I got up to go walk around someone wrapped their arms around my waist. _Jamie_ I thought and smile. I turned around to face him he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hello" I said and kissed him. The kids around us started making gushy kissing noises. We both started laughing.

"Come lets go to the roof." Jamie said.

"Sure, let me just got check on Chloe real quick. Come with me?" It was a stupid question to ask of course. He would always follow me. He is part wolf and that part of him claims me as his mate. I went to walk up the stairs but then Jamie grabbed me and lifted me in his arms.

"I got a faster way. Hold on." There are 5 floors to this high school. We were on the third. Jamie went stepped on the railing. I started laughing and held tighter to my ice-cream and Jamie.

"Ready?" Jamie asked I laughed and nodded. And he dropped himself two floors down. I let out a weird scream not of fear but excitement. And then way to quickly it was over. He put me down and we were both laughing.

" . ! Can we do it again." I asked him knowing my eyes were really big. He laughed and said later. We walked to my room and I noticed the lights still on. It was 11. I hope they weren't fighting.

I opened the door slowly to see if she was here alone. I tried to feel her all I felt was calm. Almost peaceful. I looked inside. I almost laughed. Chloe and Derek had fallen asleep on her bed. They looked so peaceful and cute. I grabbed my sweater and shut the light off. I closed the door.

"What happen I didn't hear anything but you moving around?" Jamie asked as he put his arm around my waist.

"Derek and Chloe fell asleep."

"Oh. Well…Race you to the top? I'll even give you a head start." He said. We were in the middle up the hall way. There were staircases at the end of both hallways.

"What do you think I'm five?" I said but ran for the staircase laughing anyway. I heard Jamie laugh. I tried to run up the stairs as fast as I could. I opened the door two seconds before Jamie did.

"Ha I won." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and pulled me towards the front of the door. There was a little arch where we always sat. We laid back and he put his arms around me. The night sky was beautiful out here. You could see a hundred stars. I breathed in the forest air and closed my eyes.

"You better not fall asleep." Jamie said poking me.

"And if I do?"

"I'll leave you up here."

"Yea right. You would never in your life leave me behind." I said opening my eyes.

"Your right." He said putting his head down. I laughed and kissed his cheek. We sat there for a while and I closed my eyes again.

I woke up to looking at myself. No not myself but Chloe.

"Chloe you scared the crap outta me." She turned slightly red.

"Sorry but I felt cold but I knew I was warm so I came to find you."

"It's okay." I didn't realize we were whispering and Jamie woke and started growling which made Derek grab Chloe and growl too.

Chloe pov

"Stop" Ivy and I said at the same time.

"Derek im okay look at me." He did and then looked back at Ivy and the other wolf.

"Jamie this is my twin sister Chloe and her boyfriend Derek. Derek, Chloe this is my boyfriend James. Also known as Elexiz older brother and John's younger." Ivy said.

Derek and Jamie seemed to calm down.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard." Jamie said and put his hand out to Derek. Derek looked at him. I hit him with my hand.

"It's fine. Same here." Derek mumbled and shook his hand. Ivy and Jamie stood up. We all walked down stairs.

"You okay Chloe?" Derek asked.

"Yea just kind of tired." Derek just nodded. Wow this was a long walk down.

When we reached the door Derek asked if I wanted to him to stay with me. I told him I was okay with Ivy. I wanted some alone time with her. He walked with Jamie back to their rooms.

Ivy had already gone inside. She was putting on pjs. She handed me sweats and a baby blue long sleeved shirt. Then threw a pair of black shorts at me. I laughed at her and just stared.

"I can feel what you feel. Remember? The shorts are for if you get hot." We both got dressed. I left my clothes on the floor. Ivy shut the light off. I got into bed and realized how comfy it was. I was about to fall asleep but I felt weird. I could hear Ivy moving around in her bed like she was having trouble sleeping too.

"You feel it to don't you?" I said.

"Yea like something is missing?"

"Yea." I realized every time I was near Ivy I felt whole like two missing pieces. Like too lost twin sister who finally found each other. The thought almost made me cry. I wonder how Ivy felt this whole time knowing I was out there but not knowing if I was alive or not.

"Horrible. Awful." Ivy said feeling what I felt. I got off my bed and she moved her covers over. She was crying too. I hugged her and lay on her bed with her. We both fell asleep a couple of mintues later.


End file.
